Bad Boy Supreme
by MiMiMargot
Summary: Just a one-shot of Leo Valdez' life. Some smuttiness, a lot of Leo. Please, review!


**Okay, here we go! Trying something different this time - a series of one-shots about Leo Valdez, my all-time favorite. I wish you like this first one - if you do, please leave a review, and I'll write more!**

* * *

It was Leo's dream come true.

He was lying on a tropical beach and there was a hot girl straddling him.

It had been a repeating daydream of his, to be honest. Not that it had always consisted a tropical beach. Or a beach of any kind. But there _had_ always been a girl - not this girl though, but a girl. (Or girls, in plural, sometimes, but Leo sure didn't want to think about that now.)

The girl that was sitting on top of him, was gorgeous, and she was naked. As if that hadn't been enough to burn Leo's circuits, she had the most amazing pair of boobs he had ever seen - and he just could _not_ stop staring at them, even if he suspected, it made him a creep.

Though, if the girl though he was a creep, she probably wouldn't have started kissing him, and let him rip off his T-shirt and jeans right after crashing to her private beach with a flying dragon.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but after just a few snappy lines from her side, and some awesome comebacks from him, she'd thrown herself into his arms, and soon there had been a lot less clothing.

Leading to the point where he was now. Under a girl on a beach, his brain (not to mention the other parts of his body) positively boiling.

 _Dang! This is totally worth dying for!_

Which he had done, actually. Died. Not even that long ago.

For a dead guy he felt surprisingly alive, as Calypso leaned closer to him, and kissed him on a way that made steam burst from his ears.

"You came back for me…!" she said, for a 100th time, or so it felt. "You actually came back!"

Leo was usually all about snappy responses, but now his words got stuck somewhere in his throat, for Calypso laid her hands on his abdomen, and pulled up his T-shirt (tattered, with burned holes in it. That's what dying in a huge fire blast makes to your clothes). Her fingers were cool and smooth on his skin, and his heart jumped to his throat like it was trying to escape through his mouth.

Nothing in his daydreams had prepared Leo for how it _really_ felt, to have a girl touch him like this.

That it felt like he was in fire, even if he wasn't. (And he knew how _that_ felt).

Plus, he was pretty sure there were ants in his pants, that much he wanted to get them off!

"Like I'd let some minor thing like death stop me, Sunshine." he managed.

His hands found her waist - and damn it was tiny in his hands! She was so slender, it made Leo feel bulky, (which didn't happen often), his burning (not literally, though) fingers dug deep into the silkiness of her skin, making her gasp. Her caramel hair fell around his face, and it smelled of cinnamon and apples - like the best apple pie in the world - and Leo's head went dizzy.

Forget the ants. There was now a volcano burning in his gut, and he was seriously afraid he'd burst any second.

He was pretty sure Calypso noticed that too. The way she pressed her body against his… well, there was _no way_ she wouldn't notice the way things were in his pants.

And then her hands were on the waistband of his pants, opening the buttons, and Leo had to bite his lip, as Calypso slid her fingers into his boxers.

He groaned out loud, which made her smirk.

But in his mind he was panicking. Just one touch of her hand _in there_ , and he had almost lost it!

 _Christ, not yet! Not like this! Damn, you're the most pathetic teenager in the whole world Valdez! Just cool down…! Think about anything else, about horses, no not horses, (that leads to pegasi, and that leads to Percy Jackson…) Think about dragons, whatever, Festus' oil it needs changing, or think about enchiladas - wasn't there a giant named enchiladas once? Yeah, I'm pretty sure there was, and he sure was ugly!_

That did it, and he managed to regain his cool.

But Calypso's hand was still inside of his pants. She had slid his trousers down, and now she was grabbing him tight, on a way that made a few curses slip off his lips.

"Ay, Dios mio, Cal…!" his voice felt raspy in his throat. "That's-"

"Yes?" Calypso blinked her almond eyes, looking all innocent - as innocent as a girl can look, while sitting naked on top of a guy.

He brought his hands to her hair, and kissed her.

"That's perfect." he sighed into the kiss. "I think I love you."

"If you think this is perfect, just wait."

Her fingers were achingly cool as she wrapped them around him, and he felt like his brain would explode.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he let go of her hair, and reached down, to stop the movement of her hand, no matter how agonizing it felt. "Just wait a second, Cal!"

Calypso seemed perplexed. She blinked a few times, and let go of his shaft.

"What is it? Do you not wish to feel my love?"

"Jeez, of course I wish to feel your… _love_ , mamacita! It's not that, it's… don't we need, I don't know, a condom?" His ears were steaming. "Do they grow here, on a tree or something? Or could you ask one of those servants that bring you anything, which I find by the way, a little creepy?"

Calypso raised an eyebrow.

" _Mamacita_?" she asked on a voice that sounded rather non-mamacita.

"It's just a way to call someone you find… attractive."

"Fine, _mamacita_." Calypso replied. (Leo made a decision not to correct her, even if it meant she'd call him mamacita for the rest of his days). "I do not know what is a condom, but I do know they don't grow here."

"A condom, geeh." Leo felt as embarrassed as on his first sex-ed class. "You know, Cal, it's a thing that you put… _down there_. Like, for protection."

"Protection?" Calypso ogled at him. "What do you need protection for?"

"Not me! You." He made a nervous laughter. "Not to get pregnant, if we…"

"Oh." Calypso broke into a smile. "I see. But that sounds uncomfortable. A _thing_ that you put _down there_? I don't want any _things_ down there. I am an immortal sorceress, and I can take care of unwanted pregnancies."

"Wow, that's a neat line." Leo grinned. "I wonder if we should call our shop 'Leo and Calypso's house of birth control' instead."

But Calypso was apparently done talking. She kissed him again, on a way that made Leo's brain melt. Her gorgeous breasts brushed his chest, and he felt his hands moving to her hips as if they had a will of their own.

The way her curves felt under his touch blew his mind.

And then her hand was on his cock again, and Leo groaned out loud.

"Cal, wait, wait!" he breathed hoarsely. "Just wait!"

"What is it, this time, Leo Valdez?" Calypso's voice had a hint of steel and she seemed annoyed. "I am beginning to suspect that you do not want me after all."

"Dang! I want you, alright! Just hear me out, I think you should know that…"

But getting the words out of his mouth weren't as easy as he'd thought.

And he hadn't even _thought_ it would be easy.

 _Just blurt it out, already! There's a hot girl ready to give you the ride of a lifetime, and you're messing it up? You're ruining everything!_

"I… " he rolled his eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I don't have that much experience."

Great, his face was burning now - and not with flames, unfortunately.

"What do you mean, Leo Valdez?"

"Could you stop calling me leovaldez? This is unnerving enough as it is... " He cursed in his mind. "I mean that I've never done this before, alright! That I'm a-"

"Oh!" Calypso's eyes widened. "You are a virgin, Leo?"

"And you have to rub it to my face?" he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I am, alright. Not been the most popular guy of any school I went. Nobody wants to shag the goofball"

"Well, I don't know what a goofball is, or shagging, but I am pretty sure I am about to do it now." Calypso stated matter of factly. "Is there something you still want to talk about before we get to it?"

Leo gulped.

"No, I think we settled everything."

"Good." Calypso grinned. "Had you said another word, I would have sent you finding another island."

She gripped him hard, guided him in, and Leo's mind exploded.


End file.
